conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Avenue Subway
}} }} }}Dalton Avenue Subway |color = |image = |image_width = 250px |caption = A subway train waits for passengers at International-Terraplén station. |type = Rapid transit |system = Ivalion Metrorail |status = |locale = Ivalion, Califia Contra Costa County, Califia Towson County, Califia |start = Wimz Aviation, Randallstown, or Santa Maria |end = |stations = 26 |routes = |ridership = 247,640 (avg. weekday) |open = December 21, 1953 |close = |owner = Ivalion County Transportation Authority |operator = Ivalion County Transportation Authority |character = |depot = Northridge yard Airport yard Randallstown yard |stock = |linelength = |tracklength = |notrack = |gauge = Standard Gauge |el = Third rail |speed = |elevation = |map = |}} The Dalton Avenue Subway is the one of the 8 Ivalion Metrorail lines in Ivalion, Contra Costa, and Towson Counties in Califia, Ivalice. It is operated by the Ivalion County Transportation Authority and has 26 stations. It was opened in 1953, with two extensions, to Ivalion International Airport and Santa Maria Boulevard, completed in 1962. When it opened in 1953, the Dalton Subway was known as the North-South Line, until the Terraplén Subway's extension to University was opened the next year, at which point it was renamed the Silver Line. It was further renamed the Dalton Avenue Subway, its current name, in 1968. The line, along with the Center Street Subway and Terraplén Subway, is one of three Ivalion Metrorail lines to run 24 hours a day, seven days a week. Outside of rush hour periods, the Airport Local service runs between Aviation Boulevard and Jamison, where passengers can transfer to a Local or Express train. During rush hour periods, Airport Local trains continue through Jamison and downtown Ivalion to Wimz, the southern terminus of Local and Express trains. Headways are 5 minutes outside of rush for Local and Express services, and 7.5 minutes for Airport Local service. During rush periods, the Express runs every two minutes, while each of the local services runs every 60 seconds. History The Dalton Avenue line opened on December 21, 1953, between Wimz and Randallstown, the second subway line of the Metrorail system completed. Two expansions, from Jamison to Aviation and from Randallstown to Santa Maria, were completed in 1962. Services The three services that travel along the Dalton Avenue Subway, the Dalton Express, the Dalton Local, and the Dalton Local Airport, are colored silver on maps, trains, and signs. The Dalton Local travels between Wimz and Santa Maria stations, stopping at every station along the route. The Dalton Express travels between Wimz and Randallstown stations, skipping several stations along the route. The Dalton Local Airport travels between Wimz and Aviation during rush hour periods, and Jamison and Aviation during mid-day and nights. The Line starts at the intersection of Wimz Street and Dalton Avenue in southern Ivalion, and travels under Dalton Avenue through the central business district, and across the James Bridge onto Dalton Parkway. At Jamison Road, the Line splits, with a branch travelling west towards Ivalion International Airport, and the main line continuing along Dalton Parkway to Santa Maria Boulevard. Stations *Wimz *Grand *Clarendon Center *King *Queen *New Exeter *Union *Museum *James Bridge *South Contra Costa *Contra Costa Centre *Kings/Chinatown *Jamison **Airport Branch **Buena Vista **San Diego Valley **Kingsview-Dalton (Ivalion Metro) **Harrison **Aviation *Madamin *Old Mill *Rogers *Bowie *Randallstown *Stadium *Santa Maria Category:Ivalion Category:Califia